


No Maps for Love

by sexy-captain-rexy (smolkatsudon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Finn is confused, Fluff, Leia organa - Freeform, Romance, as he always is, in his own way, lead in for some fluffy interaction, poe makes the situation worse, rey (star wars) - Freeform, rose is trying, strangely coincidental accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkatsudon/pseuds/sexy-captain-rexy
Summary: Forced to think about anything other than the situation he's in, Finn's mind ends up wandering steadily towards the one person he has the most questions and apprehensions about.She's also stuck in the same situation as he is, so he actually isn't making much progress on the "don't think about this" plan, but oh well. He's been putting off this discussion with himself off for too long, maybe he should go back to it.And probably end his thoughts undecided like the day before, and that one time last week.





	No Maps for Love

“How did we even get into this mess?”

“I don’t know! What we should really be thinking about is how to get  _ out _ of here.”

“Face it, Rose, we’re stuck. I don’t think anyone even knows we’re gone.”

Rose huffs at his words and tries to shift her body position, successfully moving into a more comfortable position, yes, but at the expense of Finn, who’s trying to give Rose as much space as he can so that it  _ won’t _ get awkward. It would be a little easier if not for the actual stuff still hanging on racks and other random things Finn couldn’t make out in the semi darkness littering just about every other empty space that could have been used to make more room.

“Hey, hey, hey, stop moving,” Finn grumbles, shimmying a little further away from the shifting woman before sighing.

“I can’t believe this happened,” Rose says defeatedly, leaning her head onto the wall behind her.

Finn hums in agreement, doing the same as Rose as he stares towards the wall in front of him. He frowns at the thought of what happened to get them so stuck like this, half guilty and half angry at the memory. How was he supposed to know that there were open closet like compartments? How was he supposed to know they were broken and that Rose was trying to fix them? How was he supposed to know that her toolbox was in the middle of the hall and that he would most definitely trip on it and send them both trapped in the one place that had the least room in all of the base—

“It’s not your fault, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Rose’s voice assures softly.

He pauses his rambling train of thought and cranes his neck so that he can look at the dark haired girl. He can barely see her always bright, brown eyes from the dim and almost non-existent light shining above. When Rose sees Finn’s own brown eyes turned to her, she gives a smile.

“It could have been worse,” she adds brightly and Finn can’t help but laugh.

“I guess you’re not wrong,” Finn murmurs in agreement. He can hear Rose giggling from her side of the closet but can’t seem to think of anything else to say. Technically, this was the first situation where he was this close to Rose, let alone another girl, without it being a situation in which either hers or his life was in danger.

So yes, he’s nervous. Very, very nervous.

What he wouldn’t give for Poe’s charisma or his “I could probably get any girl I wanted” charms. Without any prior knowledge of literally anything needed to live a proper life, Finn is essentially lost everyday constantly.

A girl laughs at your jokes? He didn’t know that it might mean that she likes you. Doesn’t that mean that you’re just funny? Apparently, no, since you could be telling a horrible joke and someone could be laughing just because.

A guy insults you in a playful way? He didn’t know that it was just playful talk. Or at least that’s what Poe said after his comment. Maybe he should take that up with the hot headed pilot again just to make sure.

A girl kisses a guy after she saves him from death? What’s that even supposed to  _ mean _ ? That  _ she _ likes  _ him _ ? It should be a definite yes, but is it really?

Finn shakes his head vigorously, quite obviously catching Rose’s attention. He can practically feel her concerned gaze boring a hole into the side of his head but he makes no move to assure her. What would he  _ say _ anyway? 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m just thinking about how much I literally don’t know anything.”

Definitely  _ not _ .

“I’m just thinking about how I have no experience in anything.”

No, no, that has weird connotations.

“I’m thinking about us?”

No, no, no, no! Even worse!

“Are you alright, Finn? Do you need to go to the med bay for a checkup or something?” Rose asks suddenly but still well within Finn’s expected outcomes of this situation.

“No, no, no,” Finn assures casually, shaking his head, “I’m just thinking about yo— nothing! Nothing.” Finn barely manages to catch himself in the middle of saying the one thing he  _ didn’t  _ want to say. He curses himself when he sees her tilting her head with confusion, narrowing her eyes at his strange behavior.

“Are you sure you aren’t sick?” Rose continues, moving a little closer to try and peer into Finn’s eyes for something other than the words he so carefully filters from him mouth.

“Yeah, yeah, not a problem,” Finn assures, trying to not notice the fact that Rose was creeping a little closer with each passing second. His heart’s pounding against his chest as the space of the closet suddenly feels like it’s caving in on him. Fortunately enough for him, Rose finally stops her movement.

“That’s good,” she says softly, “wouldn’t want you to get sick.” She’s staring back at the wall and the door of the closet and Finn sighs now that he’s no longer the object of her attention.

Another silence befalls over the two, softening their words into the quiet hum of the distant machinery, but unlike before, this silence feels a little nicer than. It’s like the kind of silence that happens right before you’re about to fall asleep, lulling you to the boundary of consciousness but still holding onto you to keep you tied to the real world.

Being with Rose, Finn realises, feels almost the same when he’s with Rey or Poe, only a little more nerve inducing. Poe, who was the first he’d ever been open to, allowed him to be himself, flaws and all, yet still feel accepted. Hell, Poe invites strangeness everyday, often trying to drag out what Poe seems to believe is the “hidden Finn” underneath all those years of strict protocol. Poe tries his best to accommodate but still leave Finn on the edge with an eccentricity that only seems to be replicated by just about everyone in the Resistance. With Poe, Finn feels free and unbounded.

With Rey, things are a little different. She was the first girl he had ever formed a good relation with, but he didn’t think of her as just some “girl.” She’s strong, much more stronger than she lets on to be, and frankly to think of Rey as just another girl would probably end up being the reason for his death one day. Past the whole “you could probably beat my ass if you wanted to” quality, Rey felt like home to Finn, especially when she was there when Poe wasn’t, being the first to really build a relationship with him.

But Rose? He didn’t really know what she was to him. Sure, she’s a nice person and yes, he doesn’t exactly know how to act around her, but the war never taught him what it was like to form something more than a sense of camaraderie. Then, when the moment his relationship changed after the last confrontation with the First Order on Crait, he began to feel even more lost. At every turn of the metaphorical route he was walking down, Rose was there. She stood at every turn of the way, walking with him and creating a weird tight feeling in his chest.

Of course, Poe tried explaining that Rose was becoming much more than “just a friend” to him, but Finn still couldn’t understand completely what it meant for him that Rose is more than a friend. Poe gave up after an hour of struggling, and it wasn’t until Leia passed by, asking what Poe was shouting about, that he got the answer he as looking for. And Finn didn’t blame Leia for stopping the two men considering that Poe was quite the character and especially needed to be watched over just in case something went… wrong.

After Poe explained the situation, much to Finn’s discomfort, Leia simply laughed. With a knowing glint in her brown eyes, betraying her old age with a mischievous and youthful appearance, she said, “you’re in love, kid,” and left to continue whatever she was doing.

Love? That was new  _ and _ shocking.

But it isn’t as bad as he expected, Finn thinks to himself, granted that he didn’t have any pre-existing knowledge to compare it to. Heart flutters and nervous rambles and all, none of that’s as bad as knowing that the one person he likes very much  _ actually _ likes him back. Now that’s a surprise  _ and _ a grace.

So when Finn feels a gentle touch to the hand he has at his side, he flinches but doesn’t pull away. He glances over and sees Rose’s hand tentatively touching his. They stay like that for a little while, meekly letting the touch of the other connect the two in the dark. Eventually, Finn lets the desire in his mind take over.

He shifts his hand away and then over Rose’s, enclosing her smaller hand within the hand of his own. He interlocks his fingers with her compliant warmth, feeling his lips twitch up when her fingers repeat his action back at him. When he pulls his eyes up from their hands pressed together, he can see Rose glancing towards him with a small smile stretching across her face. The warmth of her skin floods through his senses and he smiles back.

She sends him a gentle squeeze and sighs softly before relaxing in her spot. Finn doesn’t need to hear her say anything else, knowing that all that they need are the stolen glances they catch when their guards are down. He may not always know what they mean, and he’s sure that Rose doesn’t have much knowledge with love either, but he does know that this path was meant to be found by two.

And it looks like he’s found his partner.

“—inn? Finn, where are you at?” calls out a voice as footsteps echo through the air, “Rose? Have you seen Finn?”

Finn glances towards Rose and sees her glancing back at him. A little part of him wants to remain quiet so that he can stay standing with Rose for a little while longer. He isn’t aware that his sadness is showing in his eyes, but Rose can see it. Afterall, Finn has never been the best at hiding everything that’s running through his head.

Even with the distance between the two, Rose closes it in just a few seconds. Finn freezes at the feeling of something soft against his cheek and wonders if a person can melt at the feeling of heat rising to their head. Ending much more faster than he would’ve wanted it, Rose pulls away with a small smile. Finn’s thoughts are running on nothing, drawing up blanks whenever he tries to think of anything, and Rose takes this silence as an adequate response.

She turns to the door and knocks on it loudly.

“Poe! We’re stuck in here! The door locked on us!”

Finn can hear footsteps running over alongside the bumping of metal against metal.

“Do I really want to open this door? You guys haven’t been making out in there, have you?”

“No!” Rose shouts, fuming on the spot. Finn pulls his hand away from Rose and places it onto her shoulder. She turns towards the loss of warmth and stares at the hand on her shoulder, smiling when she looked up to see Finn doing smiling as well.

“Okay, just checking to make sure,” Poe says from past the door, “c’mon, BB8, work your magic.” Finn and Rose can hear a familiar set of  _ beeps _ before BB8 rolls off somewhere, probably to a control that it can reach.

After just a few moments, the door shoots open and being the gentleman he is, Finn lets Rose step out before stumbling out himself. Taking in a long and deep breath in, Finn revels in the freedom he’s finally been returned and stretches out his limbs. Rose does the same, only adding in a glare towards the closet in the midst.

Suddenly Finn feels an arm sling around his shoulders before he sees Poe’s grinning face inches away from his own face.

“So, about what I wanted to talk about,” Poe starts, giving the closet and Rose a knowing glance. Finn frowns in confusion, but before he can question what he was hinting at, Poe forcibly turns him away from the closet and towards the end of the hall, “let’s go on a walk, Finn,” he adds cryptically.

Finn narrows his eyes at the brunette’s strange actions and turns back to see Rose smiling and giving a small wave. After his own small wave, Finn is motioned closer to Poe, who seems to finally want to talk and be less confusing. But Finn isn’t focused on Poe’s actions anymore.

With one last glance towards Rose’s far figure, he can still make out the curling of her dark hair against the grey metal of the walls. She’s crouched at the base of the door to the closet, eyes narrowed in concentration as she stares down at what he’s guessing is the circuitry. A strange feeling nibbles at his heart and he pulls his eyes away back to Poe’s quiet rambling.

Maybe he should ask Rose if she needs a helping hand and some company or if she would like to come with him for a meal later. 

How about both? Yeah, both sound good, actually.


End file.
